Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{2}{18}+18\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {18} + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=37 + {\dfrac{2}{18}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 37 + {\dfrac{1}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 37+\dfrac{1}{9}+\dfrac{6}{9}$ Add the fractions: $= 37+\dfrac{7}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 37\dfrac{7}{9}$